Invaders of the Galaxy!
by Little Christian
Summary: My first Arthur story! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames, please. Summery: Buster had always said that aliens would invade Earth someday. But his friends keep denying it. What happens when Buster's crazy ideas become a reality?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Arthur fan fiction. I hope it's good.**

**_Summery: Buster had always said that aliens would invade Earth someday. But his friends keep denying it. What happens when Buster's crazy ideas become a reality?_**

****"I'm telling you, Arthur, Mr. Ratburn _must _be an alien!" Buster Baxter told his best friend, Arthur Read, as the two of them walked home from school.

"What makes you think that?" Arthur sighed. He was used to Buster always suspecting someone was an alien, or some event was caused by aliens, but they did get annoying.

"No-one in their right mind would give out as much homework as he does."

"Buster, Mr. Ratburn is _not _an alien! And if you think _he _gives out a lot of homework, then just wait until we get into fourth grade!"

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur," Buster sighed, smiling, shaking his head. "Poor, ignorant Arthur…" His expression became grave, and his voice serious. "I'd like to hear you say that when the aliens come to invade Earth!" Arthur stared at him in disbelief. "Well, see you tomorrow!" Buster added cheerfully, turning down his street. Arthur groaned, and headed home.

That night, Buster set up a telescope by his bedroom window. He peered through the eyepiece, searching the skies. He gasped, and jumped back.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" he muttered. He dared another peek, and his eyes became wide. He looked out the window.

"Aliens…"

**PLease review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank for the reviews I've gotten so far, and I'm sorry these chapters are so short. Later ones will be much longer, I promise.**

The next morning, Buster ran up to Arthur outside the school.

"Arthur! Arthur!" he cried. "I saw them! I saw them!"  
"Saw who?" Arthur asked, confused.

"I saw…" Buster looked around to make sure no-one was listening, then pulled Arthur close so he could whisper in his ear. "_…them…_"

"Buster, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Arthur snapped, pulling away.

"The aliens, Arthur! I saw the aliens! Out my window, last night."

"I find it hard to believe your claims," Alan Powers, AKA, the Brain, came up to the two eight-year-olds. He had been listening to their conversation. "Life on other planets has not yet been found, and by process of elimination, I think I can safely say that there is no life."

"Aha! But that's what they want you to think!" Buster exclaimed. "And anyone who has figured it out, they will brainwash!"

"Oh, so how come you're not brainwashed?" Brain asked.

"Because you guys never believe me! Therefore, the aliens don't see me as any kind of risk. If someone like Francine, or George figured it all out, you would believe them, and they would be brainwashed."

"Right, well, have fun with your fantasies," Brain said, rolling his eyes, as he turned to enter the school."

"I'd like to hear you say that when they invade the Earth!" Buster called.

**Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know how I said the chapters will be longer? This isn't one of the longer ones... Enjoy, anyway!**

That night, Buster went back to his telescope. Where he had seen the strange thing the night before, there was now a green, glowing spot. He gasped, and backed away from the window as the spot grew larger, and larger.

"They're coming…" he muttered in awe. Suddenly, his Bionic Bunny walkie talk started beeping, and Buster ran to answer it before his mom woke up.

"Buster? It's Arthur!" Arthur sounded half-panicked. Something must be wrong; why else would he call in the middle of the night?

"Arthur? What is it?"

"Do you see what I see?" Arthur asked. He was standing at his bedroom window, and gazing out at the strange green light.

"If you're talking about the strange green glow, then yes, I do see it."

"Any ideas what it could be?" The rabbit boy pondered the question for a minute.

"I have only one, logical explanation," he said gravely. "Call all our friends, and tell them to meet me at the tree house."

"Now? But it's the middle of the night!"

"Arthur, you think something this important can wait until morning?" Buster asked.

"I suppose not…" Arthur sighed. "Alright."

**Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little bit longer... Enjoy!**

Only half-an-hour later, Arthur, Buster, Brain, Francine, and Muffy were all gathered in the tree house. All of them were still in their pyjamas, except with warm coats and dressing gowns over them.

"Couldn't this have waited until morning? I'm missing my beauty sleep," Muffy complained.

"NO!" Buster snapped. He was setting up his telescope on the green glow, and peered through it. "This is really strange…"

"I think this is only some experimental satellite that fell out of orbit," Brain said.

"Maybe," Francine replied uncertainly.

"Guys, my suspicions are correct!" Everyone turned to face Buster, who was looking green from the ever-increasing glow. "They're coming…" Everyone groaned.

"Buster, if you think these are aliens coming to attack the Earth, then I'd say you'd better keep your theories to yourself!" Francine snapped.

"Francine, what other explanation is there?" Buster asked. "It's as clear as day – or night, in this instance – that that strange green glow is a UFO coming to invade earth!"  
"I, for one, have to agree with Buster." Everyone gasped, as the least expected voice just confirmed Buster's crazy ideas; Brain's.

"In that case, I do, too," Arthur agreed. "I mean, if the Brain agrees with this, it must be true!"

"Alright, I agree, too," Muffy huffed. "If it'll let me go back to bed." Everyone stared at Francine.

"Alright! I agree, too…"

"Thanks guys," Buster said. "Now I don't have to face the aliens alone."

"Well, what's our plan?" Arthur asked.

"First of all, we don't tell anyone about this," Buster said. "Not our parents, not our teachers, and none of our classmates." Everyone agreed to this. "Good, now, when the aliens land, we have to tell them we know their secrets. That way, they'll feel threatened."

"But we're just kids!" Francine protested.

"Yeah," Arthur added. "And besides, won't they brainwash us?"

"Only the weak-minded can get brainwashed once the aliens are on Earth. They're not as strong as they are on their own planet, so we're safe from brainwashing, as long as we keep strong minds."

**Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, in about two more chapters, they will start getting longer, I promise. Enjoy!**

The kids spent the rest of the night in the tree house, planning on how they were going to stop the aliens. Eventually, they all had to go home. Buster, Brain and Arthur walked together for a while.

"I must admit, I'm still doubtful about this whole situation," Brain told the other two boys. Arthur nodded in agreement. Buster sighed.

"I suppose the only thing that will convince you is for the aliens to actually attack," he said. The three of them went their separate ways, and Buster trudged home.

The next morning at breakfast, Buster sat and yawned as he slowly ate his cereal.

"Are you feeling alright, honey?" Bitzi asked, feeling her son's forehead.

"I'm fine, Mom," Buster told her.

"Alright then. You'd better get ready for school, or you'll be late."

When Buster reached the school, Francine, Muffy, Arthur and Brain were waiting for him outside.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" Buster asked. The other four shook their heads. Francine looked up into the sky.

"The light must be very bright," she commented. "You can still faintly see it, if you look hard enough."

"Francine, stop looking at the sky!" Buster gasped. "Other people will look, and then everyone will know!"

"Okay, okay, don't get all upset about it."

"Brain, what are you estimations on when and where they'll land?" Buster asked the genius.

"By my calculations, it will land in the park in exactly twelve hours, forty-six minutes, and thirty-eight seconds. Thirty-seven… thirty-six… thirty-five…"

"Great, thanks, Brain," Buster said. "That means they'll be here at 9:00 tonight…"

**Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**After this chapter, the chapters should be longer. Enjoy!**

In the classroom, Buster couldn't help staring out the window, at the green glow, still barely visible in the morning sky.

"Buster," the stern voice of Mr. Ratburn spoke. "Please pay attention, and stop looking out the window." Buster reluctantly tore his eyes away from the sky, and to the chalkboard.

~begin Buster fantasy sequence~

The green glow rapidly grew bigger, and bigger. It was heading right for the school. Buster was the only one who noticed it. He quickly raised his hand.

"Yes, Buster?" Mr. Ratburn asked. "Do you have a question about Greek Mythology?"

"Not exactly, Mr. Rat-" He was cut off from his sentence.

"Then, I would like all questions irrelevant to the topic to be held until the end of class."  
"But Mr. Ratburn, if we don't get out of the school now, there will be no end of class!" Buster pleaded.

"Buster Baxter, please be quiet, and pay attention!" No sooner had the words escaped Mr. Ratburn's lips, than the alien spaceship crashed into the school, in a fiery heap, and exploded.

~end Buster fantasy sequence~

Buster gasped, and looked out the window. The glow only seemed a few inches bigger, but also seemed far enough away that they were safe… for now.

**Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised, the chapters are longer.**

After school, the five kids met in the park at 3:00.

"How much longer now, Brain?" Buster asked.

"Six hours, fifteen minutes, and eleven seconds." The boy replied.

"Thank you. As you can see, gentlemen, and ladies, we have only six hours, fourteen minutes, and fifty-four seconds remaining, before we must be at war with the aliens. Behold," Here, he gestured towards the sky, where the green glow was, "an alien spacecraft, plummeting towards Earth! It will land in this very park, on the hour of 9:00, tonight!"

"This, is this supposed to be a motivation speech?" Muffy asked.

"I'm kinda hoping so," Buster replied sheepishly. "Is it motivating you?"

"Not in the least!"

"Aww! Who am I kidding?" Buster moaned, slumping against a tree. "We're just a bunch of third-graders. What can we do against aliens?" Arthur and Francine exchanged glances.

"I'm sure we can do lots!" Francine said, trying to encourage the rabbit boy.

"You think?" Buster asked, his ears perking up a bit.

"Sure!" Arthur added. "People underestimate kids. Which means the aliens will hardly see us a threat. Then we take them by surprise!"

"Hey, you're right!" Buster exclaimed.

"And with you as the alien expert, you can tell us how to stop them!" Francine continued.

"Yeah, what's an alien's biggest weakness?" Brain asked.

"Oh, that's easy," Buster said, grinning. "Hard-boiled eggs. If we get enough of them, we can probably stop them!"  
"How many would we need?" Arthur asked.

"About 3528," Buster replied. "Per alien…" Muffy groaned.

"And where are we going to get 3528 eggs from? Not to mention, how are we going to boil all those eggs?"

"Muffy's right," Brain acknowledged. "There has to be a more attainable solution."

"Well, that really depends how many aliens come, how big they are, and all that stuff," Buster began pacing in circles in front of his friends.

"Alright, but is there any other way that doesn't involve eggs?"

"Well, an easier way of getting rid of them would be jelly. Grape, for the best effect."

"And how much grape jelly does it take to take down a full-sized alien?"

"Not too much," Buster replied, looking as if he was doing some hard calculations in his head. "If it was a full-size alien, about a cup of grape jelly would take him down."

"Only a cup? Then how much jelly would he need for a full-on attack?"

"Let's see, an average alien attack numbers from fifteen thousand, to twelve million. We'd want more cups of grape jelly, just to be safe." He turned to Brain. "Can you invent some sort of jelly cannon, which will fire a specific amount of jelly at a time? We wouldn't want to waste any."

"Sure, I'll make one for all of us," Brain agreed.

"Then you'd better get on that right away," Buster replied. "I've gotta go now, guys. Let's meet up at the tree house at 7:00, to prepare." And without another word, Buster ran off in the direction of his house. When the others thought he was out of earshot, they began talking again.

"I can't believe we agreed to go along with this nonsense!" Muffy exclaimed.

"I can't either," Francine agreed. "This is ridiculous! There are no such things as aliens, and when that green light disappears eventually, Buster will have to agree with us!"

"I'd better make those grape jelly cannons," Brain sighed.

Buster was listening behind a tree. His friends were lying about agreeing with him. _Oh, well, _he thought, sadly. _Arthur would never do that to me._

"Why bother, Brain?" Arthur asked. "There will be no alien attacks, so what's the need for weapons." Buster gasped upon hearing his best friend. His sadness turned to anger, as he quickly sneaked off home.

**Please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Three in one day. Helps if you have some impatient reviewers. *cough*RockRaiderFan001*cough* LOL! Enjoy!**

At 7:00, the kids decided to meet up with Buster still.

"If we don't, he'll get suspicious," Arthur told Francine on the phone.

"I guess you're right," Francine replied.

"I can't believe we lied about believing him!"

"I can't believe they lied about believing me!" Buster grumbled, as he made his way to the tree house. The sun was just setting, and the green glow was easier to see in the dim light. "I mean, they're my friends! They have to be honest to me! Unless…" Buster gasped.

~begin Buster fantasy sequence~

The five kids were at the tree house. Buster was angry at his friends.

"I can't believe yo lied to me! Why don't you believe me?"

"How did he find out?" Muffy gasped.

"Doesn't matter," Francine replied. "He was going to find out sooner or later."

"Sorry, Buster," Arthur added. "But we're not your friends anymore."

"You're not? Why?" Buster gasped.

"Let's put it this way," Francine began. "If we were truly your friends, we wouldn't have lied to you, for starters. Also, do we ever listen to you when you talk about aliens?"  
"No, I guess not."

"Well, there's your answer," Francine said, smiling. "We were never really your friends."

~end Buster fantasy sequence~

Buster shook his head.

"No, they would never do that," he told himself, and continued on his way.

At the tree house, Muffy, Francine, Arthur and Brain were all waiting for him.

"Should we tell him?" Arthur asked.

"No," Francine replied. "Not now." Brain was looking through the telescope, when Buster came into the tree house.

"Okay, guys!" he said, trying to act ignorant. "We have only two hours to prepare! Brain, where are the jelly cannons?"

"What? It's not possible!" Brain cried, not hearing Buster's question. "This is not possible!"

"Uh, Brain, the jelly cannons?" Buster asked.

"What is it, Brain?" Francine asked. Brain let her look through the telescope. "No!"

"Yes, and they're coming this way!"

"What is it?" Arthur and Muffy crowded around to see.

"The aliens! They're really coming!" Brain exclaimed.

"Uh, guys? Hadn't we already established this?" Buster asked.

"Oh, Buster," Arthur sighed, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "We didn't really-"

"You don't have to say it," Buster brushed Arthur's hand away. "I heard every word when I left yesterday."

"Buster, we're really sorry," Muffy said.

"Apologies aren't going to stop the alien attack!" Buster shouted, looking towards the ever-growing green glow. In the centre of it, a spaceship like thing was visible. "Brain, I think this is going to land sooner than we think! How could you have gotten your calculations wrong?!"

"I never did any real calculations," Brain admitted.

"Guys," Buster said gravely. "This is a real UFO – an Unidentified Falling Object!"

"It's heading right towards us!" Muffy screamed.

"Quickly, guys, get out of the tree house!" Francine instructed. Everyone scrambled towards the door, and slowly descended the ladder, one-by-one. Arthur and Buster climbed down last. When Buster was half-way down the ladder, the strange, glowing object crashed into the tree house, and exploded!

**Please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Yes, RRFN1, I will put up the next one soon... Enjoy!**

As Arthur got to his feet, he could see the devastation of the crash. Muffy, Brain, and Francine were just getting to their feet. Arthur looked around. Where the tree house once was, there was a huge, metal object. It looked like what people expected it to look like; a flat sphere shape, flashing, coloured lights along the edge, a large glass dome on top. Branches and splinters of wood were scattered everywhere.

"Where's Buster?" Arthur asked, anxious.

"I don't see him," Muffy commented, looking around the park.

Suddenly, the spaceship trembled, and the large glass dome slowly started to open.

"Unfortunately, the aliens seemed to have also survived the crash," Brain sighed.

"The aliens are going to see us, and they'll capture us!" Muffy screamed, before Francine clamped her hand over Muffy's mouth.

"Shut up!" Francine hissed. As the huge ship opened, Arthur heard a faint call from behind him.

"Arthur!" Someone called to him, while trying to remain unheard. Arthur turned around, and saw Buster behind the huge fallen trunk of the tree.

"Buster!" Arthur exclaimed. Buster motioned for him to come. Arthur got the others' attention, and they ran to hide behind the fallen tree.

"Buster, you're alive!" Muffy cried.

"Yeah, but if the aliens see us, we won't be," Buster replied. "Brain, now would be a great time for those jelly cannons. Where are they?" All eyes turned to Brain, and only four of them knew the truth.

"I didn't make them," Brain said.

"What? Why not?"

"Well, we thought we knew that aliens weren't coming, so I didn't think it would be necessary."

"Brain! Those cannons were our only protection! You said you'd make them!"

"How are we going to fight the aliens now?" Muffy asked.

"Shh!" Buster hissed. He peeked over the tree trunk, and watched as five, fairly large aliens climbed out of their ship. They were green, with long tentacles, and one large eye in the middle of what looked like their heads. They left the ship, and slithered off down the street.

"How are we going to stop them?" Muffy repeated her question.

"Maybe the aliens have something on board their ship," Arthur suggested.

"Great idea, Arthur!" Buster agreed. "And maybe Brain could quickly invent a jelly cannon."

"I suppose I could, but all the materials I need would be at my house," Brain pointed out.

"We'll split up," Francine said. "Brain, Buster, and Muffy will go to Brain's house to make the jelly cannon. Arthur and I will explore the spaceship of any other weapons."

"Good idea, Francine," Muffy agreed.

"Alright, come on, Brain," Buster called, as he and Muffy began to run towards the young genius's house.

"Come on, Arthur," Francine whispered, as she began to climb a tall ladder leading to the ship.

"What if more aliens are on board?" Arthur asked.

"We'll deal with them, if there are," Francine told him, and she disappeared into the ship. Arthur had no choice but to follow her.

**Please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter! That's... a lot in one day.**

It was late as Buster, Brain, and Muffy wandered the streets of Elwood City. A chilling breeze blew, scattering old newspapers and leaves that were lying in the street. There were no cars. And there was not a sound except of the three kids' footsteps padding on the road.

"Doesn't Elwood City seem… different… to you?" Buster gulped.

"The whole town is abandoned!" Muffy exclaimed.

"The explosion from the spacecraft landing must have wiped out the whole city!" Brain concluded.

"Then, how did we survive?" Muffy asked.

"I'm not sure," Brain admitted. "This is quite an unusual situation, therefore, I do not have any way of knowing what might happen. But based on the information I have now, we're the only remaining people."

"There's a comforting thought," Buster whimpered.

They finally reached the Brain's house.

"I'll get started on the jelly cannons," Brain told them. "You two go to the store, and get as much grape jelly as you can."

"Brain, not even me, Muffy Crosswire, has enough money to pay for all of the grape jelly in the stores!" Muffy complained.

"Look, if we're the only one's here, and we're doing it to save the Earth, I hardly think it'll count as stealing!" Brain snapped.

"Come on, Muffy, let's just get the jelly," Buster, grabbed her arm, and pulled her away.

"Francine, are you sure this is a good idea?" Arthur asked, as he nervously looked around the spaceship. The inside was bright, and white, with lots of flashing buttons, and lights. It looked so futuristic, and the whole thing just made Arthur nervous.

"No, I'm not sure, but it's our only option," Francine replied. She tried the handle of a door, and pulled. It swung open easily, and the two peered inside. It was dark, but the light in the main room let them see inside enough to know that this was a supplies closet.

"Do aliens even have supplies closets?" Francine asked.

"Apparently," Arthur remarked. Francine stepped inside, and began to search through the items, hoping to find something useful. She picked up a strange looking item. It looked sort of like a water gun, only bigger, and instead of water, it shot out green slime. She tried it out on a target at the back of the closet, and was horrified as it melted upon impact.

"Think this could melt the aliens?" Francine asked. Arthur shrugged.

"It's worth a shot," he said. "We need to find enough weapons for all five of us. Let's keep looking."

By the time they had looked through the whole closet, they had found a melting gun, a goo-shooter, and two small laser pistols.

"Which one would Muffy be happy to use?" Arthur asked Francine, as they looked at the weapons they had laid out on the floor.

"Probably one of those laser pistols," Francine replied. "But I don't think she'd care in this sort of situation."

"We are talking about Muffy, right?" Francine gave Arthur a blank stare.

"Let's just get this stuff to Brain's house," she sighed.

**Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aaaaaand... yet another chapter... I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, RRFO1! LOL, enjoy!**

By the time Arthur and Francine had gotten to Brain's house, Muffy and Buster had brought thousands of jars of jelly.

"Ugh," Muffy complained. "I never want to see jelly again as long as I live."

"Somehow, I don't believe that," Buster replied. He had been looking at the weapons Francine and Arthur brought back, and was trying out each one on the back of Brain's garage wall. "These are so cool!"

"Has Brain managed to make a jelly shooting thingy?" Francine asked.

"He's just finishing it," Muffy replied. "He'll be out soon."

Two seconds later, Brain came out from the house, holding a large weapon in his hands. "I proudly present to you, the Jell-o 3000," he said. "Here, Buster, you can use it."

"Thanks!" Buster strapped it over his shoulder. Francine and Muffy picked up a laser-pistol each, Brain took the melting-gun, and Arthur had the goo-shooter.

"We're all set," Francine announced.

"And it's a good thing!" Muffy cried, pointing down the road. The kids looked, and saw the five aliens slithering their way towards them. The kids jumped into the street in their path, and shot their weapons. The goo-shooter only stalled them, as they un-gooed themselves. The melting-gun hardly did anything at all, save making holes in their strange skin, which immediately filled in again. The pistols had more effect, burning the skin. But Buster's Jell-o 3000 had the best effect. The aliens panicked as they were bombarded with grape jelly. They squealed pathetically and soon started melting into pools of green liquid.

"Wow, grape jelly really works!" Muffy exclaimed. "I never believed for s second it would."

"Just you like didn't believe that aliens were coming, right? Buster snapped, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Well, yeah, I guess so," Muffy said sheepishly.

"Buster, this is not the time to be mad," Arthur told his friend. Buster sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Somehow, those aliens were too easy to take down," Brain said.

"You're right," Francine agreed. "It feels like it should have been harder."

Buster stared blankly at the night sky. "There's more," he said darkly. Everyone looked to where he pointed, and sure enough, green, glowing objects were plummeting towards Earth, at high speeds. The kids watched as the crash landed in the park. There was a huge explosion, and the kids ducked as shards of metal scattered all over the place.

"This is terrible!" Francine cried. "There are like ten flying saucers in Elwood City! How will we ever destroy them all?" She would have gone on if she hadn't been roughly shaken by Buster.

"Francine Frensky, get a hold of yourself!" he shouted. Everyone stared at Buster, who took a deep breath to calm himself down. "We can get through this," he added, softly. "We just have to work together."

"Should we explore the other spacecrafts and get more weapons?" Francine asked.

"No, too risky. We need a place we can go, where the aliens won't find us."

"We could go to my dad's work place; the dump!"

"Great idea, Francine," Muffy said, sarcastically. "Just go, and stay in the most unsanitary place in Elwood City."

"And do you have a better suggestion, Muffy Crosswire?" Francine asked, angrily.

"My house, of course."

"Muffy, that place sticks out like a sore thumb!" Brain protested. "The chances of the aliens finding us there will increase!" There was a loud explosion that shook the ground.

"Plus the aliens just blew up your house," Buster added.

"What?! Those aliens have no right to blew up the Crosswire residence!" Muffy exclaimed.

"Muffy, they have no right to invade Earth in the first place, but look what they're doing," Francine told her.

"Hey, where's Arthur?" Buster asked. Everyone looked around.

"He's not here," Muffy said.

"You don't think the aliens got him, do you?" Buster exclaimed.

"No, we would have seen them," Francine pointed out. "He must have just wandered off."

"Doesn't he know how dangerous it is to go off alone while aliens are invading Earth?"

**Please review! :D**

"I'm sure he had considered the consequences," Brain replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, where could he be?" Buster began pacing in large circles.

"Maybe up in that tree with a pair of binoculars?" Francine suggested, pointing to a tree only a couple of metres away. Up near the top, Arthur sat with his Bionic Bunny binoculars, and looking in the direction of the park.

"What do you see?" Buster called up.

"Lots of smoke," Arthur replied. "Nothing else much." He began to climb down the tree. "We should go investigate."

"Arthur, did you see how many ships crash-landed? There are at least ten! And if each of them have four aliens, that means we're up against forty aliens!"

"As opposed to 12,000,000?" Francine asked.

"If you put it that way…"

"Come on!" Muffy cried, running after Brain and Arthur. Francine and Buster followed closely behind.

"Whoa…" was the only sound that escaped the kids' lips, as they beheld the wreckage in the park. Ten other UFOs of the same size as the first one were scattered everywhere. There was no sign of the aliens, so the kids assumed they had already left their ships.

"This is terrible! How are we going to track down all those aliens, and get rid of them?" Muffy cried.

"I don't know, but we have to do it," Arthur replied. He looked around. "Hey, where's Buster?"

"Over there," Francine said, pointing. The rabbit boy was walking slowly towards one of the ships. A door on the side of it opened, and a staircase folded out. Buster began to climb it, and disappeared inside.

"We should follow him," Arthur gasped. The four other kids quickly ran up the steps, and into the ship.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter's a little shorter. Enjoy!**

"This one looks even more futuristic than the first one," Francine remarked.

"It's bigger, too," Arthur added. "It must the main ship, or something."

"There's Buster," Brain said, pointing down a long hallway. Buster was already at the end, and he entered into another chamber. His friends quickly followed him, just as the door was sliding shut.

"There's no turning back now," Francine pointed out. The room was dark. Suddenly, lights flashed on, flooding the room in a red glow. Buster stood facing the source of the light. Behind it, was an alien. It looked like a normal aardvark man, but its skin was a green, and its eyes were red. Brain, Arthur, Francine, and Muffy quickly hid.

"Why isn't Buster keeping out of sight?" Muffy whispered.

"I don't know," Arthur whispered back. "Maybe they've hypnotised him."

"Could be possible," Brain added.

"I am Garmonka," the Alien's voice boomed. "You are in my power!"

"I am in your power," Buster mumbled mindlessly, his face showing no emotion, or expression. From their hiding place, the four kids gasped.

"You will go find your remaining friends, Muffy, Francine, Alan, and Arthur, and eliminate them," Garmonka continued.

"I will go find my remaining friends, Muffy, Francine, Alan, and…" Buster blinked. "Arthur?" He shook his head, and realised where he was. Garmonka gasped, and tried again.

"You are in my power, and you will eliminate your friends!" he said. Buster resisted the hypnotism.

"No!" he cried. "I am NOT in your power, and I will NOT eliminate my friends!"

"Well, if you won't cooperate, I guess I'll just have to torture you." Garmonka snapped his fingers, and two crab-like aliens came into the room. They grabbed Buster in their claws, and was about to take him away, when Arthur jumped out of hiding.

"Leave him alone!" Arthur yelled. Garmonka looked startled, as Muffy, Francine, and Brain also stepped out of hiding.

"Arthur!" Buster cried. "Stay away! Stay away!"

"No, Buster, we're going to help you!"

"No, Arthur, stay away! I shouldn't have gotten you into this mess! Go away, and save yourselves!" The two crab-like aliens carried Buster away, while two other aliens stood between them, and Buster's friends.

"Buster!" Arthur's voice echoed throughout the ship.

"Go away, and save yourselves!" Buster repeated.

**Please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed! Bml1997, Crossover Dreamer, A Guest, zane akker, and Rock Raider Fan 001. ENjoy the finaly chapter of ****_Invaders of the Galaxy!_**

The crab-like aliens threw him into a small, dark room. Buster lay on the ground, not wanting to get up, until he heard the large metal door swing shut. He sat up, and looked around. There was time no way out, except the door, which was sure to be guarded.

"Buster!" Arthur's voice came muffled through the door.

"Arthur?" Buster ran up to the door, and put his ear next to it. "Is that you?"

"Yes! We destroyed the aliens with the Jell-o 3000!"

"Great now, can you get me out?"

"The doors locked!"

"What?!"

"Buster!"

"Arthur, get me out!" Buster began to panic as the walls, quite literally, started closing in. "Arthur! Get me out of here!"

"Buster!"

"Arthur, get me out! GET ME OUT!" Buster was pounding on the steel door. "Get! Me! OUT!"

"Buster, wake up!" Arthur shouted.

"I am awake, Arthur!"

"Buster! Buster, wake up! Wake up!" Buster felt himself being shaken violently. He screamed and opened his eyes. Arthur was standing over him with a concerned expression.

"Arthur!" Buster gasped. He looked around, and sighed with relief. He found himself in a tent, in Arthur's backyard, where he was sleeping over for the night.

"Maybe we should go back inside," Arthur suggested.

"No, no!" Buster shook his head. "It was just a nightmare. A very strange nightmare."

"Is it one about aliens?" Arthur asked, as he climbed back into his sleeping bag.

"Yeah. Aliens actually came to Earth, and you, me, Francine, Muffy and Brain were the only ones there to stop them."

"I can hardly imagine Muffy trying to stop aliens."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Buster yawned, lying down. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Buster."

As Buster closed his eyes to go back to sleep, a strange, green glow leaked its way into the tent. Buster unzipped the tent, and peered out into the sky. A green glow was spinning around in the sky, going higher and higher, before it disappeared into the endlessness of space. Buster gasped, and climbed back into the safety of the tent, and fell asleep.

**The End! Please review! :D**


End file.
